These Games We Play
by moshpitqueen
Summary: Fred and Angelina play a game... with some real interesting results. FredxAngelina [Fluffy Oneshot]


**_Okay, this is my second attempt on writing fan fiction. Again this is a oneshot on one of my fave ships. This is just something random that came out while I was at my computer._**

**_Reviews are highly and greatly appreciated. LOL. _**

**_Disclaimer: All characters belong to the great Joanne Kathleen Rowling, the goddess of all things Harry Potter. Although, I wouldn't mind being her even for just a day, though (hahaha). _**

**_On with the story! _**

* * *

_These Games We Play_

Fred Weasley crossed his long arms in front of him as he positioned himself comfortably on the grass; still keeping his eyes wide open. In front of him, Angelina Johnson did the same, not even batting an eyelash.

Their best friends, namely George Weasley, Lee Jordan (on both sides of Fred), Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet (who were on Angelina's) watched them both with amusement and trepidation.

Lee looked at his wristwatch. "Twenty seconds," he announced. "And counting!"

You see, this little kind of amusement is quite common amongst Hogwarts students these days. The 'Who's the Better Gender' games. And this particular group of people is playing the classic '_I-can-keep-my-eyes-open-longer-than-you-hah!_'.

In a teeny bit moment, Fred's eyes seem to water a bit. His eyelids drooped almost close to his eyelashes.

Angelina took this a sign of surrender. "You're going down, Weasley!" she said triumphantly. Beside her, Katie and Alicia cheered.

George scoffed. "Don't count on it, Angelina. Didn't you know my twin brother here is _always _a winner?" He and Lee exchanged high-fives gleefully.

Alicia laughed it off. "Hah! When is that? Since Snape decided to learn ballet and perform a dance with Hagrid using a hot pink tutu?"

"Since when do you talk back, Spinnet?" countered George.

"Since when did you become such a big doofus?"

"Shut it," said Fred shortly. _Arguing again, _he thought. _This two are getting like Ron and Hermione everyday. _

_Then again, I think they like each other. _

He smiled at that. Because it was true, anyway. He always knew George fancied Alicia, even if his brother was too daft to realize it.

"Stop smiling, Fred!" admonished Lee. "You're gonna be close to defeat if you keep doing that!"

"Hey, what's the time?" Katie suddenly asked him. Lee looked again.

"Almost a minute now!"

Everyone watched as the two kept staring at each other, not blinking. Fred gazed at Angelina's eyes.

_They are so velvety brown… _

Fred almost closed his eyes. _When did that came from? She's my best mate! I'm not supposed to think of her like that! _

Angelina raised her eyebrow. Fred smugly smiled, forgetting his previous thoughts.

"Give it up already, Angelina. We are so gonna win this," he said to her.

"Think again, Fred Weasley."

Fred ignored that. Angelina was _so_ competitive, especially in Quidditch. On the other hand, she was a fairly considerate captain compared to Oliver Wood, who would rather wake you up in the wee hours of the morning to practice than see you perform extremely badly on the pitch.

He liked, no, scratched that, _loved_ that about her. While on the subject of Quidditch, that is.

_Yeah, right. _

By this time, Fred's 'cheerleaders' were getting bored. "Come on already, Fred! I still have to put Dungbombs at Filch's office before Charms!" whined Lee.

"And I'm helping him!" added George. Katie and Alicia laughed at them. "Yeah, Fred. Hurry up and lose already," said Alicia, giggling.

"Ooh, you're gonna suffer for that!" cried George as he went and tickled Alicia fiercely.

Alicia laughed hysterically as she rolled on the grass. "George!" she managed to say. "S-stop it!" George pretended not to hear and continued to tackle her. Alicia stood up and ran away from them. George ran after her, yelling, "You can't hide from The Notorious Tickler, Spinnet!"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Hey, Lee. Let's go into the kitchens and get a chocolate scone. I'm starving."

Lee gave the competing couple a last look before saying, "Cool. Anywhere's better than here." The two of them left.

All alone with Angelina, Fred tried to distract her. "Hey, Angelina. I heard your two girlfriends talking about you."

"About what?" Angelina asked curiously. She still didn't blink.

_This is going to be harder than I thought. _

"About you and this guy."

"What guy?" she asked again, this time more demanding. Fred kept on talking.

"Oh, you know. This boy that you _secretly_ admire, the one you love _passionately_, and whom you want to snog _senseless_."

To his surprise, Angelina blushed furiously. Almost like a really ripe tomato.

Fred guffawed at her reaction. "So, who is it, Angel?" he asked innocently. At once, Angelina's expression changed from humiliation to irritation.

"None of your business," she said through gritted teeth.

"So, you do like someone, eh?"

"Why do you care?"

Fred stared at her. Could Angelina really like someone else? Someone who's not… _him_?

Fred's mood saddened. "I was just asking," he muttered.

"Oh." Angelina sighed. She jumped suddenly when Fred touched her cheek. "W-what are you d-doing?"

"Making you lose," Fred whispered as he leaned and gently touched his lips with hers.

Angelina felt a tingling sensation she hasn't experience before. That feeling soon vanished as Fred removed lip contact.

She blinked. Again. And again.

Fred grinned cheekily. Angelina smiled back.

"I win."

_-The End-_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**-PuNkPriNcEzZ017-**

**_This fic is dedicated to the crazy psychos I call my friends. You guys rock! I'm gonna miss you all!_**

**_And also, for my bestie, who always let other people read my stories... even if I told her not to. This one's for you, too.._**

**(",) **


End file.
